


A Leap of Faith

by JoyDragon



Series: Time After Time [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, One Shot Collection, Prologue, Short One Shot, Taang - Freeform, Toph x Aang, Yearning, slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyDragon/pseuds/JoyDragon
Summary: Toph doesn't trust the air, but she does trust Aang.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong, Aang/Toph Beifong
Series: Time After Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends so this is a prologue if you will of a Taang/Zutara WIP I intend to post eventually... one day...
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it! There's just a little *yearning* sprinkled in, you may have to squint.

“Toph, let me take you flying!” Aang said excitedly.

“Yeah, that’s a hard pass from me, Twinkle Toes.”

Aang had expected that response, but he also knew just the thing to say to convince her otherwise. “What’s this? The greatest earth bender in the world is  _ scared _ ?”

Toph pointed a finger in his face. “Don’t you try that on me, Twinkles! You  _ know _ why I don’t want to be in the air.”

He shrugged and looked away, “If you say so…”

She grit her teeth. “I know what you’re trying to do and I’m not going to fall for it.”

“Sure, Toph.”

There was silence as she glared in his direction, and she got more aggravated with how unbothered he was.

Aang stood there nonchalantly, and Toph wanted to stomp away from him, but she just couldn’t. Toph Bei Fong did not back down from a challenge, and she burned inside with the need to prove him wrong. Even if he was goading her into it.

He grinned as he watched Toph battle with herself. Hook line and sinker.

“UGH. Fine! You stupid little-”

“Great! Let’s go now before you change your mind!” Aang interrupted her, clicking his glider open.

“Wait like right n-!” Toph felt her breath leave her as Aang scooped her up and jumped off the temple. She scrambled to grab onto him more securely. There was a scream in her lungs, but it lodged in her throat- right next to her stomach- as they swooped downward.

Fear gripped her like a vice.

She could hear nothing but the wind whistling in her ears, and she could feel nothing but her death grip on Aang’s tunic. The wind burned her eyes, so she shut them tight and buried her face into his neck.

Suddenly they evened out, no longer heading straight down into a sure death. Toph whimpered as she was jerked around, almost losing her grip.

Aang balanced his weight so he could lower one arm to wrap around her waist. “Toph, we’re not dead. You can breathe now.”

Toph pushed her face into his chest- was his chest always this firm? She whined, “I’m going to kill you, Twinkle Toes. As soon as we land.”

Aang laughed, rubbing his thumb on her back in apology. “If that’s the case, we’ll stay in the air.”

“Nooooo.” She groaned, tightening her legs around him.

Aang huffed, “Toph, I’m not going to drop you. Don’t you trust me?”

She frowned, “That’s not the issue and you know it.”

“Why don’t you just relax and actually enjoy the feeling of flying? I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Aang persuaded her.

“I know.” Toph whispered. She took a deep breath, trying to relax her tense muscles.

If she was with Aang, she would always be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Also side note if any of you are talented artists it would really really really make my whole year if someone were to draw this scene. If you want! (I would die) (of happiness)


End file.
